Special Child
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Little Fuji explains to little Saeki why he's only two years old, really.


"I'm turning two years old today, Saeki!"

Little Saeki only blinked. He was still not all that good with math, but he knew his friend was as old as him, and he was eight years old. So why did he claim…

"No, you're not, Fuji," he pointed out to the petite boy. But Fuji only smiled.

"Yes, I am," he smiled. "It's my birthday today."

"But you're not two years old," Saeki pressed with a frown, reasoning as best his childish mind could. "You and me are the same age, and I'm eight years. If you had been two years, you would have been a baby."

"Maybe I am a baby, then?" Fuji laughed, tilting his head slightly as he looked up at Saeki. "Because I'm turning two years old today!"

"You're stupid, Fuji," Saeki said simply, and settled down on the grass next to his friend. "You're not a baby. You're an eight years old boy."

"But I'm still only two years old," Fuji insisted easily. "It's my birthday today."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Saeki pouted again.

"Because it's my birthday."

"But it's your eight birthday, then!" Saeki continued. "Which means you're eight years old! You've lived for eight years, right?"

"I think so?" Fuji put a chubby, little hand to his lips in thought. "I think I forgot to count."

"You were born eight years ago," Saeki huffed. "Which means you're eight years old. Not two! So there!"

"But I'm still only two years old!" Fuji whined and blinked at Saeki. Why could the other not understand? "I don't think you get it, Sae-chan."

"I don't think _you _get it," the boy in question replied. "Everyone in our class are eight years old, too. Why are you different? And Yuuta-kun is seven, right? And you're his older brother, then you can't be younger!"

"Of course I'm Yuuta's older brother," Fuji pouted, not liking the doubt regarding his oldest brother status. "And yes, he's seven. What about it?"

"'What about it?'" Saeki repeated incredulously. "Don't you get it? You are stupid, Fuji."

"I'm not," Fuji tilted his head again. "You're stupid."

"No, you are stupid."

"You are stupid."

"You are stupid."

"You're old."

"You're old too!" Saeki countered, sighing slightly as he laid down on the grass. "We're just as old."

"But you're eight years old, and I'm only two," Fuji reasoned. "I'm practically a baby, you said. So you're old, and I'm not."

"You're not two years old," Saeki repeated once more in frustration. "Why do you keep insisting that you're only two years old?"

"Because today is my birthday," Fuji said simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes, you said that," Saeki huffed. "And what's the point about that?"

"It's only the second time I celebrate my birthday," Fuji said with a slight shrug as he also laid down on the grass. "Which means I'm only two years old."

"Why have you only celebrated your birthday two times?" Saeki frowned. "Did your mama and papa forget?"

"Nope," Fuji smiled. "But my birthday only shows up every fourth year, so I'm only getting older every fourth year too."

"That's stupid," Saeki said, though more in confusion than anything else. "How can your birthday only show up every fourth year? Everyone has a birthday once a year. Because when would they have been born if they didn't?" It made sense to Saeki, who could not fathom why Fuji would not celebrate his birthday. Did his family have some sort of weird tradition? But he still called Yuuta seven…

"Not my birthday," Fuji shrugged as he idly traced a passing cloud with his finger. "My birthday is only every fourth year. Mama says I'm special because of that."

"I don't get it…" Saeki said.

"That's because you're stupid," Fuji laughed, making the other turn around in the grass slightly to playfully squat at his arm. "But it's true. Just ask any adult, my birthday only comes every fourth year. So I'm really just two years old."

"But you've still lived for eight years," Saeki countered again. "And what sort of day only comes every fourth year? Does it make eight days a week, too?"

"No, silly," Fuji chuckled. "I'm a Leap Year Child, so I'm special. Haven't you heard of leap years?"

"I don't know…"

"That's because you're stupid."

"Fuji!"

"You know that February only has 28 days, right?" The brunette indulged his friend, who nodded. "But some years, it has 29 days! So even though it's usually March after the 28th, every fourth year, there is a 29th too!"

"Why?" Saeki pondered. It was true, he had actually heard about this mysterious 29th day, but he had scarcely experienced it, and then he had been too little to remember much of it… But why would anyone make a random day that only appears every fourth year?

"I don't know," Fuji said carelessly. "But that day is today, and today is my birthday. So this is only my second birthday ever, which means I'm only two years old. Do you understand now?"

"I guess…" Saeki was not sure, really, but he figured it was best to agree. "But what about birthday parties, and cakes, and gifts? Don't you get that every year?"

"What do we have Christmas for?" Fuji smiled. "But I usually get something from mama and papa the 28th, anyways. And Yuuta. But I don't really like having birthday parties, so it's fine."

"How can you not like that?" Saeki wondered.

"I'm special, that's why," Fuji replied without hesitating.

"But you're still technically eight years old," Saeki stated, pride welling in his chest as he used the new expression he had recently learned from his father. He did feel very old and mature when he said that, and most certainly smarter and more convincing than Fuji.

"No, I'm two years old, haven't you heard a word of what I just said?" Fuji pouted at him. "Today is my second birthday, I'm getting a 'happy second birthday' cake when I get home and lots of presents and stuff! And besides, mama says I'm two years old, and mama doesn't lie."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Saeki insisted, though he sensed it was a losing battle. Fuji would not change his mind, oh no.

"Not to you, because you're stupid," Fuji said, exploiting his newfound interest for the insult for all it was worth. "But I'm special, so it makes sense to me. But you can call me eight years old, if you want to. Since you're my friend, Sae-chan."

"I'll do that, then," Saeki said seriously. "And then I'll let you say weird things. Since you're my friend."

"I like that," Fuji smiled, and rolled over to hug the other. "I like you, Sae-chan!"

"I like you, too, Fuji," Saeki laughed and embraced the other eagerly. "And happy birthday!"

The mutual agreement seemed perfectly fine at the time, and the two continued to hold on to it, even when they got older and both became more understanding of the other. Exactly eight years later, Saeki's phone vibrated quietly, and Saeki picked it up without a second thought.

"Hello?"

"I'm turning four years old today, Saeki."

The blonde could not help but smile at that. "What're you talking about, idiot? You've lived for sixteen years, you're sixteen years old now."

"You can call me sixteen years old if you want, since you're my friend," the familiar voice repeated softly through the phone.

"I'll do that, then," Saeki replied with a warm fondness to the other boy, his tone obvious despite the lagging connection. "And I'll let you say weird things, since you're my friend."

"I'd like that," Fuji chuckled ever so slightly, and Saeki was suddenly struck with a sudden longing to see his old friend, to hear his laughter so close and real, instead of through a shitty phone.

"Happy birthday, Fuji," he said slowly, drawing out the phrase, the meaning behind, as much as he could.

"Thank you, Sae-chan."


End file.
